Hell Hath No Fury
by ConstantlyXChanging
Summary: Since Shessomaru had joined their little band, Kagome had been on the edge. Finally, it gets to be to much, and she explodes. Disclaimer: I don't own it


Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she sat beside the cooking fire she was trying, and failing, to coax into a blaze. Not that it would do much good anyway, seeing as the meal she was supposed to be preparing was currently being fought over by the two biggest idiots she had ever known.

"Get away, this is mine, you already ate all of the others!" came a snarl from above her. Shortly after, the sound of something heavy striking the ground, and a yelp and cry of fury reached her ears.

She was doing her absolute best to annoy the bickering brothers, but it hadn't worked yet.

Rolling her brown eyes heavenward, she implored God to have mercy on her, and deliver her from these morons. Focusing once more on the charred sticks before her, she held her breath as a tiny flame sprang up.

_CRASH, BANG, _SMACK!! "You can't have it! You can't have it dam-!" the last part of the sentence was cut off abruptly by the sound of a certain inu-youkai throwing his younger brother into a tree, before springing after them. It was as if the commotion had scared the fire, as it retreated back into the blackened logs immediately.

Bristling like a cat, the girl rounded on the fighting pair, her normally calm brown eyes filled to the brim with rage. Strangely, they also seemed to glowing red, not unlike a certain hanyou we all know when he was pissed beyond reason.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even Kailala flinched in unison at the pure fury directed at the oblivious boys. They knew that look, they knew it well. They also knew that that look _never _boded well for any idiot(s) stupid enough to be on the receiving end.

_'Those two are up the river without a paddle now.'_ The monk thought grimly, pitying Inuyasha, if not Fluffy, at this particular point in time.

_'If I didn't know both of them so well, and knew how much they both deserved what's about to happen, I could almost feel sorry for them...Almost.'_ The demon-slayer thought with a mental sigh.

_'Whee! Finally, Kagome's going to let em both have it!'_ The small kitsune thought gleefully, glad someone was finally going to tell the brothers off.

The school-girl had apparently not noticed that her other, saner, well okay maybe let's not go that far, traveling companions were giving her cautious glances, and edging unconsciously backwards, instinctively wanting to seek protection from the inevitable storm of anger.

Despite that both of them had the innate sense of danger, they continued arguing. Well, if you could call it arguing. Shessomaru wasn't actually saying anything, as was his signature. Inuyasha was the only one who was saying anything, hence the shouted profanities, and snarls.

No, despite the fact that one was a full demon, and the other half, they hadn't noticed the towering form of the miko behind them, who seemed to have grown ten-feet in the past three minutes.

Kagome's eyes had fully glazed over red, her hands were clenched into fists so tight, it was amazing her nails didn't draw blood, a vein was ticking on the side of her head, and her teeth were bared in a snarl a rabid pit-bull would be impressed with. Combined with her sudden growth spurt, she was the very picture of the enraged female.

Suddenly, both siblings stiffened, having finally realized the formidable power now sending a scorching glare in there direction, burning a hole through both of their backs, and practically setting the trees in the area afire.

Turning slowly, even Fluffy had to resist the urge to cringe. Something he couldn't do of course, seeing as he was the great Lord of the Western Lands, and he did not do such things, but really, if you saw the image she presented, you would dissolve into a quivering pile of sweat in five seconds flat.

Inuysha's ears had flattened against his skull subconsciously, partly from reflex, partly to protect them from the onslaught he knew was coming. He braced himself for the 'sitting' of his life. His only condolence was that he didn't have a tail, saved from the embarrassment of it having tucked between his legs on reflex.

As Kagome opened her mouth, the group hiding in the trees squeezed their eyes shut, and clapped their hands over their ears in a last ditch effort to avoid the scene.

It didn't help.

They heard every word, shuddered at every snarling insult, and shrank back at every scorching remark. What was even worse, was that, in contrast to her terrifying form, each word was delivered with complete calm, though so bone-numbingly cold, they would swear, as the looked back on it later, that the temperature plunged at least twenty degrees.

When the raging stopped, they peaked over the bushes they had been cowering behind, and couldn't stop the smiles, and snickers that spawned from the picture before them.

Inuyasha was sprawled face first on the ground, in a half-demon shaped crater, twitching every few seconds at random times, the object of this whole episode clenched in his right hand, top-up. Shining like a bright-orange beacon of innocence.

Stalking forward, Kagome snatched the cup of Ramen from his hand, and glared down at the top of his white head in disdain before asking scornfully, "Honestly, just how old_ are _you two?" Not waiting for an answer and turning back with a flourish, she returned to the front of the fire to try, once again, to get it to light. It was as if nothing had happened.

The remaining four approached nervously, not wanted to incur the aftermath of the display.

As Miroku passed the considerably chastened Shessomaru he caught him mutter, seemingly to himself, "Amazing. Are you sure she wasn't a demoness in a former life?"

Smirking, he shook his head and replied, "No. What you have just witnessed was the pure, untamed, fury of a woman in all its raw glory." Not waiting to see if he answered, he took his place in front of the, now roaring, fire. It seemed as if even the forces of nature didn't want the priestess mad at them today.


End file.
